It has been practiced in the past to acquire an image of an object to be measured at the same time as the acquisition of three-dimensional data of the object to be measured, and to acquire three-dimensional data with image by carrying out digital photogrammetry of the object to be measured etc.
The three-dimensional data with images as acquired by a conventional type three-dimensional measuring device have been used for map data and the like, and it has been used to provide effects such as an effect to heighten user's visibility or any other effects.
On the other hand, the data acquired is three-dimensional position data of the object to be measured, and information thus acquired is a three-dimensional position of the object to be measured.
When measurement is performed on the object to be measured, it is wanted to acquire more types of information, and it is desirable that not only positional information of the object to be measured but also information on characteristics of the object to be measured, and a geographic information system (GIS) is utilized for this purpose.
For instance, if information on growing conditions of agricultural products can be acquired, adequate judgment and appropriate measures can be taken on agricultural work. Or, if type and other conditions of mineral substance exposed on ground surface can be identified, it is possible or the like to select a civil engineering operation method adequate for the purpose.
To attain the purposes as described above, the present invention provides an image pickup device, by which it is possible to acquire optical spectral characteristics—in particular, a hyper-spectral image.